1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of tools, and is more directly applied to tools utilized for the removal of lids from pails, and the like, and is more particularly directed to a tool for the removal of plastic lids which are crimped about the upper edge of a pail opening, and is most specifically directed to such a tool incorporating a knife and a bending mechanism for cutting, bending and removing plastic lids from pails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art known to us directly in the scope of this invention. It is known to us that it is customary to use knives of various types to cut the edges of crimped plastic lids into segments about the edge of such lids and then to use pliers, or the like, for purposes of prying the lid off. It is sometimes also known to use cutting tools such as scissors-type instruments for cutting the segments around the edge of the lid. However, there has not yet been known to any device incorporating the combined features of this invention as set forth in the specification and drawings of this application.